Marriage with Ryunosuke (PM5)
In the 8th and final year of the game after the second semester, Ryuunosuke may propose to your daughter while they are on a date. In order for this to happen, Ryuunosuke's orb level must be at its absolute highest and Ryuuosuke's frienship event must've occoured. Also, you must not have triggered any other endings. If you accept the proposal, the two will marry at the end of the game. There are two different endings that one can achieve when marrying Ryuunosuke, a good one and a bad one. One achieves the good ending by having low sensitivity (under 80), and the bad ending by having high sensitivity (80 and over). In both endings, they have a daughter named Chikako, and Ryuunosuke is often away due to his work at his family's company (which is struggling to the extent that the family must move into a smaller home). Friendship Events (in order to get Tiara); sure to save every week to ensure that you don't answer any event wrong!: 1. Love Letters Ryuunosuke is a popular guy, therefore he receives lots of love letters and the like. Tell him how hardworking he has been. Choose "It must be tough". Do not be negative. Never be negative. 2. Juvenile Delinquent Encounter Ryuunosuke against some totally hardcore thugs. "Call the teacher" to hear your daughter screaming for a teacher and watch the thugs run away and Ryuunosuke thanking for your heroic efforts. 3. Christmas Invitation Ryuunosuke will invite your daughter a few weeks before Christmas to a party. When speaking to Ryuunosuke's grandfather, do NOT choose the answer of agreeing/the answer with "同意" inside. Choose "Reason it". 4. King Sundae (Maid Cafe) Daughter follows Ryuunosuke around into a maid cafe. Look at daughter's shocked face while seeing a cg of Ryuunosuke eating a huge sundae. Choose to accept him/ the answer with "受" inside. Choose "Accept him". 5. Love Letters (2) Daughter encounters another scene of Ryuunosuke's locker being stuffed with love letters. Choose "Cheer up". Advice: if your daughter has a sad face at the end AND there's some dialogue that has your daughter's name at the VERY END of any even conversation with Ryuunosuke, you probably chose the wrong answer. Apparently, he's the one guy who requires your daughter to be good in certain stats. He demands Charisma: 750, Intelligence: 380, Willpower/Guts:380, and Elegance: 380. Also, either Elegance, Intelligence, or Willpower/Guts must be 560. (The stats are from Catalina's Steam Guide: ☀https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1534387536) Good ending In this ending, the two stay together through the tough times, and eventually Ryuunosuke manages to become successful again. The two grow old together . Ranking 3.5 stars. Bad Ending In this ending, Ryuunosuke's grandfather says that your daughter is a bad wife, that the family fortune has declined since she entered the family, and that he should divorce her. Ryuunosuke doesn't want her to leave, but due to her high sensitivity, your daughter cannot handle the pressure and doesn't want to see Ryuunosuke suffer any more because of her. She files divorce papers and moves back in with you. What happens to Chikako is unclear. Ranking 3 stars. Category:PM5Ending Category:PM5 Category:Princess Maker 5